Fortlaufendes Tagebuch von Galur Rithari
Das Fortlaufende Tagebuch von Galur Rithari ist ein Tagebuch in . Fundort *Bei Galur Rithari in Ashalmawia. Inhalt Einst führte ich ein Leben mit hohem Ansehen. Als prominenter Champion der Kriegswappenträger verhalf ich meiner Familie zu Bekanntheit und meinem Namen zu Respekt. Ich ging davon aus, mein Leben im Dienste Fürst Vivecs und des Tribunals zu verbringen, ohne Not oder Bedauern. Ich sah für mich ein ruhmreiches Ende voraus. Ein ehrenvoller Tod, der zu Liedern anregt, auf dem Schlachtfeld errungen. Wie falsch ich lag. Bei all dem, was man über Bal Ur wusste, hätte ich erwarten müssen, dass sich unser Feind dem, was mein letzter Posten sein sollte, schnell nähern würde. Die Vampire des Aundaeklans suchten hartnäckig, die Orte zurückzuerobern, die für ihr vampirisches Erbe wichtig waren. Sie fielen über uns ein, ohne den leisesten Ton, schlachteten den Großteil der ahnungslosen Krieger unter meinem Kommando ab, bevor auch nur eine Klinge gezogen war. Meine Antwort blieb aus und so klebt das Blut vieler geachteter Kriegswappenträger an meinen Händen. Zahlenmäßig unterlegen und isoliert ließ ich meinen Widersacher gewähren. Die Kreatur war wie ein Edelmann gekleidet, sodass ich auf ehrenvolle Umgangsformen hoffte. Doch ich diente als Festmahl eines bluttrinkenden Monsters. In den Tiefen Bal Urs zogen die Tage vorüber und in meinem Todesdelirium begann ich zu träumen. Zunächst war es himmlisch. Ich spürte den warmen Küstenwind von Vivec, der nicht vom Schatten Baar Daus getrübt war. Liebe und Freundlichkeit umgaben mich, als ich das strahlende Antlitz Fürst Vivecs auf mich zu kommen sah. Ich fühlte Vergebung und Friede, doch als Vivec näherkam, verwandelte er sich in etwas wahrlich Grässliches, etwas, das so abscheulich war, dass ich keine Worte dafür finde. Bald schon wurde ich mir Molag Bals gnadenlosen Lächelns bewusst, bevor sich die Krallen des Daedrafürsten in mein Herz bohrten. Vor Furcht erwachte ich, zitternd und kalt wie der Tod, doch das Ausbleiben des Donnerns in meiner Brust offenbarte meine Last. Meine Krankheit. Von meiner Verderbtheit beschämt und angesichts meines eigenen Wohl und Wehes verzweifelnd, nahm ich meine schrittweise Integration in die Angelegenheiten des Aundaeklans teilnahmslos hin. Ich machte keine Jagd auf Menschen, sondern ernährte mich nur von Tieren und grenzte mich von den anderen Klanmitgliedern ab. Nichtsdestotrotz ließ ich alle Hoffnung fahren und lebte wie ein Tier. Nun suche ich nach einem Weg, wie ich diesen Durst betäuben kann. Ich muss mich am Lebenssaft eines Sterblichen laben, um diese nagende Pein zu stillen, doch einen anderen Unschuldigen zum Tode oder Schlimmerem zu verdammen... Lieber springe ich in die Flammen des Roten Berges. Dennoch bin ich nicht sicher, wie lang mein Selbsthass dieses Verlangen unterdrücken kann. Es kann so nicht weitergehen. Ich muss etwas unternehmen. Nur was? Ashalmawia. Mein Klan raunt Missbilligung des Anspruchs des Wurmkults auf diese Ruine. Man hört von Ritualen und Opfergaben an den Schrein, um die Gunst des Fürsten des Chaos zu gewinnen. Ich teile die Abscheu meiner Sippe gegenüber diesen Taten, doch aus ganz anderer Motivation heraus. Ich habe mich freiwillig zur Wache über Ashalmawia gemeldet und habe mich vom Aundaeklan davongestohlen, ohne dass es groß bemerkt wurde. Ich darf mich nicht daran gewöhnen. Die Kultisten als Ungeziefer zu betrachten, ist leicht, doch ich habe sie abgeschlachtet, was mich nicht weniger zu einem Monster macht. Ihr Blut ist wie ein Balsam, der meine Qual vertreibt und Lebenskraft und Wonne an ihrer statt hinterlässt. Erst später finde ich zu der Geistesgegenwart, die mich verurteilen lässt, was ich getan habe. Sollte dies der Ort sein, an dem ich ende, dann habe ich es verdient. Nein, dieser elenden Existenz würde es viel eher zustehen, dort ausgelöscht zu werden, wo sie ihren Anfang nahm. Diese Marter lässt meine Gedanken immer wieder nach Bal Ur zurückkehren. Vielleicht sollte ich es ihnen gleichtun. en:Ongoing Journal of Galur Rithari Kategorie:ESO Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:ESO Morrowind: Tagebücher